Cut
by HigureTsukiyo
Summary: SPOILERS SAISON 4. Après que Kurt lui ai définitivement tourné le dos, Blaine décide de prendre une mesure drastique pour soulager sa peine. Mise en garde pour les âmes sensibles, automutilation, etc. Amitié Blam !


Cut

Donc voici un OS qui m'est venu en tête un soir en écoutant la chanson « cut » de Plumb. En attendant la suite de « All about US » et l'inspiration qui ne vient pas, je publie ça x)

Je sais que la mutilation chez Blaine est un sujet à la mode, mais j'avais besoin d'écrire ça. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

**I'm not a stranger (je ne suis pas un étranger) ****  
****No I am yours (non je suis tiens) ****  
****With crippled anger (avec mes colères estropiées) ****  
****And tears that still drip sore (et mes larmes qui coulent toujours douloureusement) **

Blaine Anderson observait la lame brillante les larmes aux yeux. Son regard dériva pour se poser sur son poignet droit, puis sur le gauche. Il n'avait qu'un geste à faire. Un seul et le pas serait franchi. Ce n'était pas difficile. Alors il ferma les yeux, et le fit. La douleur fusa en lui, explosa, effaçant tout sur son passage. C'était puissant, presque jouissif. Parce qu'en regardant son sang couler, Blaine réussissait à se pardonner, à se sentir moins coupable. Il oubliait Kurt, Eli. Il ne voyait que le sang et ne ressentait que la douleur physique, bien moins difficile à supporter que la douleur psychique.

**A fragile flame aged (une flamme fragile agée ) ****  
****Is misery (est la misère) ****  
****And when our hearts meet (et quand nos cœurs se rencontrent) ****  
****I know you see (je sais que tu vois) **

Sam voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. OK. Blaine allait mal depuis que Kurt et lui avait rompu mais là, ça dépassait les bornes. Il ne chantait plus. Il ne souriait plus. Ne mangeait plus. En faite, il ne parlait même plus. Il était comme mort. Un putain de zombie.

« -Mon grand ? Dit Burt, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

-Oui ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je m'inquiète pour Blaine, avoua Sam.

Il pu voir, sentir Burt Hummel se figer à l'entente de ce simple prénom.

-Ecoutez, reprit-il, je ne sais ce qu'il s'est passé, mais c'est un mort vivant, plus mort que vivant d'ailleurs et tous le monde le lâche. Je veux juste comprendre.

-Je ne sais pas grand chose, grogna Burt

-C'est faux, je le sais. Je vais le découvrir de toute façon.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter Sam, ça ne concerne que Kurt … Et Blaine.

-Je croyais que vous l'appréciez.

-C'était le cas. Avant. Les choses changent.

-Kurt aussi a changé.

-Sam... Bonne nuit mon grand.

-Bonne nuit. »

**I do not want to be afraid (je ne veux pas être effrayé) ****  
****I do not want to die inside just to breathe in (je ne veux pas mourir de l'intérieur juste pour inspirer) ****  
****I'm tired of feeling so numb (je suis fatigué de me sentir si faible) ****  
****Relief exists I find it when (le soulagement existe, je le trouve) ****  
****I am cut (quand je me coupe) ****  
**

« -Blaine, je dois comprendre, dit Sam en observant le brun vider son casier.

-...

-Blaine ! Qu'as-tu fais de si terrible pour t'en vouloir autant ?

-J'ai... J'ai trompé Kurt, murmura Blaine en fermant le casier. Un mec m'a ajouté sur Facebook et j'ai... Couché avec lui... J'ai compris ensuite que Kurt était l'homme de ma vie et … Et .. C'était trop tard... Maintenant il ne veut plus me parler, ne veut plus entendre parler de moi.. Finn m'en veut, Burt m'en veut, Tina, Mercedes, Rachel m'en veulent.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, répliqua le blond. Et tu ne devrais pas non plus.

Blaine avait cessé d'écouter, il marchait vers la sortie. Sam le rattrapa et saisi son poignet. Blaine sursauta en serrant les dents. Il n'avait pas... ? Sam serra le poignet de son ami et vit des larmes dans ses yeux, Blaine essayait de se dégager, souffrant visiblement.

-Qu'as-tu fais ? Chuchota Sam.

Blaine ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser la tête. Sam le traina de force dans la salle du Glee Club et ferma la porte.

-Relève tes manches ! Ordonna t-il.

-Non.

-MAINTENANT !

-NON !

Le blond le fit lui même et relâcha le bras, comme électrocuté. Il était choqué. Avait envie de pleurer. Des entailles. Il l'avait vraiment fait. Blaine se reprit et s'échappa, prenant son ami de cours.

-BLAINE ! »

******I may seem crazy (je peux sembler fou) ****  
****Or painfully shy (ou douloureusement timide) ****  
****And these scars wouldn't be so hidden (et ces cicatrices ne seraient pas si cachées) ****  
****If you would just look me in the eye (si tu me regardais droit dans les yeux) ****  
****I feel alone here and cold here (je me sens seul ici, et j'ai froid) ****  
****Though I don't want to die (et je ne veux pas mourir) ****  
****But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside (mais le seul anesthésiant qui me fait sentir quelque chose me tue intérieurement) **

Une entaille de plus. Une façon de se rassurer. De reprendre le contrôle. Faire semblant. Comme si rien n'avait volé en éclat. Comme si la vie n'était pas aussi fragile que du verre. Comme si tout n'avait pas changé pour le pire. Un peu plus profond. Toujours plus loin pour oublier. Remplacer une personne par une dépendance. Remplacer l'amour par la destruction. La vie par la mort. Tout serait plus simple s'il disparaissait, n'est-ce pas ? C'était la seule chose à laquelle il pensait. ****

**I do not want to be afraid (je ne veux pas être effrayé) ****  
****I do not want to die inside just to breathe in (je ne veux pas mourir de l'intérieur juste pour inspirer) ****  
****I'm tired of feeling so numb (je suis fatigué de me sentir si faible) ****  
****Relief exists I find it when (le soulagement existe, je le trouve ) ****  
****I am cut (quand je me coupe) **

« -Blaine Anderson ! Lâche ça tout de suite !

Blaine relacha doucement la lame, les yeux luisant de larmes.

-Tout ira bien, tu n'es pas seul. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul.

Une promesse. Sam s'agenouilla devant son ami et le prit dans ses bras, le laissant exprimer toute sa peine, les larmes et le sang se mêlant.

-Je suis là, je ne laisse pas mon vieux, tu vas aller mieux.

-Ca fait mal...

-Tu viens de te couper idiot, bien sûr que ça fait mal.

-Non, ça fait mal là, dit le brun en pointant sa poitrine.

Sam soupira.

-Je sais, mais ça aussi ça va guérir.

-Pas... Pas sans Kurt.

-Tu vas le retrouver, je te le promets. Viens Blaine, je vais te soigner.

-Je veux pas...

-Si.

Le blond se chargea du brun qui divaguait à présent. Il chercha du matériel, pensa ses blessures et l'aida à se relever.

-Ou sont tes parents Blaine ?

-En.. France.

-Okay, je reste avec toi ce soir.

-Peux pas... Burt...

-Je vais l'appeler. Toi, tu vas aller dormir un peu... »

Sam finit de le panser et l'obligea à se coucher.

******Pain (la peine) ****  
****I am not alone (je ne suis pas seul ) ****  
****I am not alone (je ne suis pas seul) ****  
**

« -Gamin ? Demanda Burt à l'autre bout du fil.

-Euh Burt, je... Ne peux pas rentrer ce soir.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Blaine... Je viens de le trouver dans sa salle de bain.. il..

-Il a quoi Sam ?

-Il s'est taillé les veines... Ce n'est pas la première fois... Je suis arrivé à temps mais ses parents ne sont pas là... Il divague..

-Pourquoi a t-il fait ça ?

-Kurt. Il m'a dit ce qu'il a fait... je sais que c'est horrible mais il s'en veut tellement qu'il … Je ne pense pas qu'il mérite de mourir..

-Reste avec lui ,prends soin de lui.

-Merci.. »

Sam regarda son écran de portable et soupira derechef. Il envoya un sms.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas savoir, mais je me dois d'aider deux de mes amis. Parlez. S'il te plait Kurt. Ne vous faites pas ça... Blaine est en train de mourir, littéralement. Et je suis sûr que toi aussi... Pense à toute cette histoire d'un point de vue extérieur. Pense à vos erreurs. A vos force. Fais un pas en avant, je te le demande. »

******I'm not a stranger (je ne suis pas un étranger) ****  
****No I am yours (non je suis tien) ****  
****With crippled anger (avec mes colères estropiées) ****  
****And tears that still drip sore (et mes larmes qui coulent toujours douloureusement) **

Sam retourna dans la chambre de Blaine et s'allongea à ses côtés. Le brun gémit, renifla et se recroquevilla sur lui même. Sam l'attira contre lui et le laissa s'agripper à lui comme s'il était une bouée. Il l'acceptait. Il voulait aider un ami. Il voulait lui sauver la vie. Le sauver de lui même. Au diable les autres et leurs jugement. Au diable les « on dit », Blaine avait assez payé pour ses péchés. « -Tu n'es pas seul, je suis là, chuchota le blond à l'oreille de Blaine. »

****

**But I do not want to be afraid (mais je ne veux pas être effrayé) ****  
****I do not want to die inside just to breathe in (je ne veux pas mourir de l'intérieur juste pour inspirer) ****  
****I'm tired of feeling so numb (je suis fatigué de me sentir si faible) ****  
****Relief exists I found it when (le soulagement existe, je le trouvais) ****  
****I was cut (quand je me coupais) **

Blaine se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur collant sa peau. Il senti une légère pression le ramener vers un corps confortable.

« -Kurt !

-Non, dit doucement Sam. C'est moi.

-Sam... Qu'est-ce que... Oh ! Oui … Ce n'était pas un cauchemar ?

-Nop.. Vieux...

-Ouais... Je crains.

-Nop. Tu as juste besoin de quelqu'un.

-Kurt...

-Il va falloir que tu apprennes à vivre pour toi... Avant de pouvoir retrouver ton Kurt Roméo.

-Roméo n'aurait jamais trompé Juliette, je ne mérite pas ce rôle.

-La ferme Anderson. C'est le matin, je suis crevé. Tu as passé la nuit à gigoter. Alors tu arrêtes tes conneries et tu restes avec moi ici, en silence. Et tu profites du fait d'avoir mon épaule pour pleurer, ou que sais-je. Tu n'es pas seul, tu te souviens ?

-Pourquoi... ?

-Parce que t'es mon pote mec, et qu'entre potes, on se soutient.  
Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Blaine Anderson sourit. Il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile. Mais... Il n'était pas seul.  
Un message sur son téléphone lui rendit encore un peu plus le sourire. Un « il faut qu'on parle Blaine. Je crois qu'il est temps pour qu'on s'explique. -Kurt »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait soudain l'impression d'avoir trouvé un ange gardien, un ami sur qui compter. Quelqu'un en dehors du châtain qui faisait battre son cœur et le tordait de douleur. Alors, il se laissa retomber dans ses bras et savoura le sentiment de paix. Le soulagement existait.


End file.
